In the area of infant feeding, it is often required to measure out exact amounts of infant formula powder to be added to water during the preparation of the formula. This is generally done using scoops of pre-defined volume to arrive at the desired quantity of formula. However, the measuring out of formula in such a manner can be relatively complicated, and result in unwanted mess.
PCT Patent Application Publication No. 2005/073678 describes an adjustable measuring scoop, wherein a moveable wall is provided in a scoop, the moveable wall forming part of a variable volume chamber. The moveable wall is adjusted by actuating a slider provided on the handle of the scoop. However, such a device relies on a tight seal being provided between the moveable wall and the remainder of the chamber. If any damage is inflicted on the sliding mechanism, or on the seal between the moveable wall and the chamber, the device is consequently of a reduced effectiveness.